


Pretty Little Psycho

by WhisperingKage, YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: Diabolik Lovers, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Kagome was to live at a boarding house, her friend Yui was going there too. Kagome was going to be a day later than her friend, but she gets second thoughts when she gets a text from Yui saying don't come...Kagome was never one to follow orders so why would this be any different?
Relationships: Kagome Higurashi/reverse harem
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Kagome sighed as she got off the bus, she was almost to her new home. She still was somewhat iffy on if she should go or not.

She flipped open her phone and looked at the text Yui had sent her... she didn't know why she would send such a thing, but she was curious and her curiosity would be the end of her eventually.

Then again when one got a text saying: _Don't come, its not safe._ One couldn't help but to be curious...and worried. After all she was her first friend since the whole jewel fiasco, and after said fiasco she had come to treasure her friends, pack her mind whispered to her, more then anything.

Life was short and you never knew what was in store for you, everyone had assumed that once the jewel was complete it would be wished away and she would live out the rest of her life in the feudal era with her first love and their pack.

Nope, she had been spat out in her time broken and confused with the jewel just gone. Poof, gone! As was the magic of the well, she had been trapped in her time alone and angry. It was then that she met Yui, the small petite girl was just as out of place as she had been on the orientation day of high school.

The young girl was a year or two younger than her but due to her father home schooling her she was a bit more advanced than others her age was allowed to jump to her freshman year. By then she, Kagome, was already an outcast, the sick girl who always stood up poor Hojo-kun. Pft.

Long story short the young girl had somehow sensed her caring nature, hidden under a layer of bitter anger, and had followed her around like a hatchling. The younger girl was soft spoken, cute, and innocent. Something she used to be before everything had happened...and it only made her want to look out for and protect the younger girl all that much more.

Inuyasha would call it her mother hen mode, something that he and his half brother begrudgingly agreed on. Of all the things for the two brothers to agree on it had to be the fact that she was too trusting and caring. It wasn't her fault spending all her middle school years with a mixture of humans, demons, and everything in between made her different...if you cared about someone...if they were pack you protected and cared for them.

Simple as that.

So when she had graduated, a year earlier than her due to a screw up on Yui's homeschooling transcripts, they promised to stay in touch. So when the younger girl invited her to live in a boarding house with her while she finished out her last year of high school, at a new school at that, she was hard pressed to say no.

After all who knew what trouble the naive innocent girl would get herself into? Plus it wasn't as if it would really interfere with her plans, she was planning on moving out of the shrine anyways. Getting her own place away from home, her memories, and attending online school, starting over from scratch.

No demons, no magic, nope. Just a normal boring life...

As she looked up at the looming boarding house she could only scowl, oh yeah there were definitely non humans living here...and her poor Yui-chan was in there! Had been in there for a whole day by herself! Mother hen mode kicking in she straightened her back, rising to her full five foot five height, and put on a cool mask as she slid her phone in her back pocket.

Looking at the doors in front of her she narrowed her eyes and knocked. She didn't want to just walk in. She wanted to make sure she knew what she was walking into. From the feel of it, it was undead.

Keeping her mask up she listened to her surroundings, and could hear soft footsteps and Yui? She mentally sighed in relief. She was alive, that was good. Now she just need to make sure it stayed that way!

The door opened and to Kagome's relief she saw her friend. Kagome moved forward and wrapped her arms the startled girl, making her squeak in surprise, and pulled her close glad that she was okay.

"K-Kagome!" Yui yelped out, the look of alarm in her eyes. She definitely didn't want her here.

"Yui." Kagome gave a small smile as she stepped back letting the girl out of her embrace so she could look her over. She had a school uniform on, which means she just got home?

"Did you just get home?" Kagome asked as she saw Yui shake herself out of her shock.

"No! School is at night here." Yui told the older girl who had made her way inside and shut the door.

Kagome looked Yui over again, making sure there wasn't anything wrong with her. She didn't feel anything wrong, but she looked rather nervous and very skittish.

Kagome didn't even get to say another word before a dark presence made itself known.

" _oh~.._.who do we have here." Kagome turned, face blank of emotion as blue clashed with red.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

Reiji Sakamaki felt a shiver travel down his spine as the unknown woman met his gaze head on. Her blue eyes steely as she pulled Yui closer to her, as if trying to wrap herself around the smaller woman.

He lightly scented the air, shifting as a scent of lavender doused with the acidic scent of power wafted over him. It was mouth watering as well as off putting due to the sheer amount of power that was entwined with her scent. It was also odd that her gaze was on him instead of Laito, who was the one who had spoken.

It was almost like she could sense he was the larger threat, it made him smirk as he used his fingers to shove his glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose. Pride and arrogance stoked, finally someone who wasn’t daft.

Yui could only whimper as she curled her fingers in Kagome’s sweater, her face hidden in the slightly taller woman's shoulder. While she had hoped Kagome would heed her warning she was also so very glad she had come. The last twenty four hours had been a whirlwind of revelations and feelings.

She was grasping at water at this point, teetering on the edge of insanity.

She knew Kagome would help ground her and she would gladly let her.

Latio Sakamaki could only frown as the unknown woman held their bride in her arms, her gaze on his brother. If there was one thing he absolutely hated it was being ignored, to be pushed aside for someone else. It made his blood boil. Even so he plastered an easy go smile on his face as he approached the two women, throwing his arm over the raven haired woman's shoulder.

“Maaah, don’t ignore me.” While his voice was light with humor there was an underlying sharpness to it that made Kagome tear her gaze from the other male in the room to stare at the man who had thrown his arm around her shoulders.

She bristled, sure he was handsome, non humans tended to be, but he had touched her without her permission and he was not her pack. Biting back a growl she instead let her powers spark between them, smirking as he hissed at her and drew back in pain. The scent of burning flesh wafting through the room.

In seconds she felt four other auras appear almost as if out of thin air, their auras flared, trying to intimidate her. She merely huffed as Yui started to shiver from the feel of their powers ragging in the room. 

Men, no matter the species, were all the same. 

“My name is Kagome and Yui invited me to stay with her until her schooling is over.” Her voice was even as she shifted Yui a bit farther behind her, as if readying to defend the smaller girl.

Reiji gave a low chuckle, “Well I regret to inform you that she doesn’t have the right to do so. She is a guest in our home...” He trailed off feeling smug as he gained the upper hand. While also simmering that Yui had the gall to think she had the right or the power to just invite someone into his home.

She would be punished later.

Laito let out a low noise, somewhere between a chuckle and a snort. “Maah bitch-chan I didn’t know you had the balls...” He was darn near cackling as the younger girl whimpered, she knew she was in trouble.

Subaru merely gazed at the unfolding drama with an air of interest, while he normally did not care what was going on around him the tantalizing scent and feeling of an unknown power was too much for even him to ignore.

Kanato tilted his head like a puppy, his teddy clutched in his arms as he whispered to it. Wondering out loud who the woman was and if she tasted as good as she smelled. Tearing his eyes from his teddy at the loud sound of skin hitting skin he could only blink as Ayato let out a cackle sounding like a hyena.

Kagome was seething, her hand stung from the force of it lashing out at the man who had been standing next to her. How dare he call her Yui a bitch! A dark growl left her throat as Yui let out a small squeak as she backed the younger girl towards the wall, placing herself between her and the male that stood before her, killing internet rolling off of him as he slowly turned his face to look at her, a murderous look on his face.

“How dare you!” He lashed out, his hand almost too fast for Kagome to see. Being around normal humans had dulled her sense and reflex even so she was able to throw up a barrier at the last second taking an almost sadistic joy as his flesh sizzled when it made contact with it. She hoped he would try again, the sound of his flesh sizzling and the sickening sweet smell of it burning made her blood rush.

It was a feeling she hadn’t felt in years and she forgot how much she had missed it.

“Enough.” The word while whispered had the effect of a shout. All eyes turned to Shu who was lazing on the couch, headphones in his ears as he gazed at the scene with apathy. Shifting he pulled one bud from his ears as he sat up, the other males all seemed to gulp at this. As if it was a rare occurrence and she had no doubt who the  _ true  _ alpha of this household was.

“She can stay. Now stop making so much noise I’m trying to listen to my music.” With that he popped the ear bud back in his ear and laid back down, his eyes closing as he seemingly drifted into a light sleep.

Reiji could only grit his teeth but nod, as much as he hated to admit it Shuu was the oldest and what he said went. 


End file.
